


The Trip Around the World

by SketchyProxy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Nilesy is a cute nervous babe, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Possible Continuation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, like watching a candle burn type of slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyProxy/pseuds/SketchyProxy
Summary: Even Youtubers sometimes fall for a complete stranger.





	

The atmosphere from the Christmas stream was ecstatic as always, the number of participants had nearly doubled since last year, and the protessional strem had been placed in charge of the New Years stream like every year for the past couple years. As the evening was drawing closer and closer to the eagerly anticipated hour of midnight that was soon to mark the New Year. The dark haired Scotsman carefully leaned back in his chair listening as Zylus continued to read out donations. The trio had taken a short break from the ongoing stream of games to waste away the upcoming twenty or so minutes that stood between them and the New Year that was on the horizon. The dark haired YouTuber couldn't help but crack a faint grin as his mind started to swim with thoughts of what the New Year had in store for him.

 

“SlipperyNinny871 donated 25 dollars and says ‘Hiya Nilesy, I just wanted to donate to this fine charity finally and I wanted to ask a quick question. Have you ever met someone from a convention that you wished to have gotten in contact with, or wanted to get to know better?’” Zylus’s voice questioned as it drew Nilesy back into reality. The questioned had definitely taken the ebony haired man by surprise, he paused before carefully sitting himself up straight in his chair. “Well Nilesy?” Panda’s voice piped up from the other end of the call, it was funny seeing as how Panda had been relatively quiet the past hour. The Scotsman let out a long drawn out hum before finally speaking, “I love meeting everyone at conventions especially fans, and I'd love to be able to spend time getting to know each and everyone of you if I could” he paused his mind still turning as he tried to decide if he should tell this story or not, the viewers might find it amusing, and it would definitely waste a little time to help pass till the New Years. “But there was this one person that I would definitely love to find again and get to know better” he mumbled out. As these few words left his mouth the chat erupted with a stream of, Tell Us, and Story time! Story Time! A smile finding its way on Nilesy’s features before he peered at the clock on his computer. 11:40, “Alright, Alright I think we have plenty of time for me to tell this story”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The dark haired scotsman loved the energy that surrounded him, conventions were always filled with this sort of electric feeling that always seemed to leave everyone that stepped foot into the convention center with so much energy. Even though it wasn't a super big convention like Comic Con, or even E3 it was still a convention and there was so much to look forward to. He paused in the large clearing of the convention hall and peered over the schedule, he had already planned out what he wanted to do earlier this morning, and he wanted to look over his plans for the first full day of the convention to refresh and prepare himself. Nilesy could already tell he was going to be drained after this weekend was over, but he was going to enjoy every second of it while he was here! As his eyes landed on the first event he wanted to try, he scanned over the information of the first couple panels or other events, his eyes flickering upwards wondering if there was a map around so he could hopefully find these convention rooms a little easier. 

 

As his eyes flickered around the lightly populated common room in hopes to find some sort of map, or maybe staff of the convention, his eyes settled on a figure standing across the room. In an instant Nilesy felt like butterflies had just filled his stomach, the woman standing across the hall was beautiful. Pale face, short dirty blonde hair, a faint smile giving her face a light glow. He had seen some attractive people before during his times at convention, but no one like this before. He swallowed as he felt a lump forming in his throat, should he go try and talk to her? He stood motionless as his mind started to fight against the two conflicting desires. Stay here and not make a fool of himself in front of such a lovely person, or go over and talk to her in hopes of maybe getting to know her. The dark haired Scotsman figures he must have been staring a little too long, because the young woman’s eyes carefully flicked up from the schedule in her hands. She glanced one way and then the other, obviously sensing Nilesy’s eyes on her, but couldn't quite find where they were coming from. Finally she glanced over her shoulder peering at the YouTuber. A bright smile crossed her features as the woman waved at him, and in that instant Nilesy felt his heart stop. 

 

Before he could process what was happening the woman sauntered in his direction, the bright smile still lingering on her features. At every step the dark haired YouTuber could feel his pulse quickening, he had never gotten nervous like this before, but he could feel anxiety starting to swim through his veins, was this woman coming to tell him off for staring, no no she looked to nice and friendly for that… maybe she was going to tell him off nicely? Whatever it was it put him a little on edge, and as the woman paused in front of him, Nilesy thought he was going to pass out from the nerves. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, quickly clamping his mouth shut he chewed on his bottom lip, rubbing his hands against his jeans before his eyes finally met the woman before him. The smile had turned into a thoughtful frown, as her eyes looked over him before snapping. “Nilesy from the yogscast?” She questioned before an almost giddy tone filled her voice. It was lovely, an almost airy tone with a kind edge to it, and as he let her accent sink in his heart sank. American, this woman was American, and this was probably the first and last time he'd ever see her. Unable to respond Nilesy just nodded slowly, at this verification the woman beamed at him before clapping her hands together eagerly, “oh it's so nice to meet you!” She began, “I absolutely love your videos, and the Protessional Strems are some of my favorites, you, Zylus, and Panda are just so funny together and like, you guys are just my favorites” she chuckled rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment at the end of her rambling. She shuffled her feet before glancing up at Nilesy, eyes sparkling with excitement. Finally managing to find his voice, the Scotsman was able to finally sputter out a short sentence, “W-what's your name?”

 

He hadn't expected these words, and for some reason they didn't even feel like his own words. He grit his teeth staring at the woman before cracking a sheepish smile. What a great first impression for a fan, he thought sarcastically. Though the brunette woman didn't seem to mind, she held out her hand with a faint smile waiting to shake hands and properly introduce herself, “My fans call me Madame Savage” she introduced before Nilesy carefully slipped his hand into her’s and gave her a firm shake. Fans? A fellow YouTuber, no he'd definitely know who she was if she was a YouTuber. He opened his mouth to ask about the odd name, but before he got a single word out the woman’s phone went off. “Oh?” She chirped arching an eyebrow before pulling her phone out with a small frown, her face contorted into one of excitement but also apology. “Uh I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I've got to go pick my sister up at airport” she explained with a sheepish smile rubbing her neck, must have been a nervous habit. “It was a pleasure to meet you really!” She exclaimed as she stepped back getting ready to take off. At this moment Nilesy finally found his voice and quickly sputtered out, “Is it possible to see you again?” He questioned before adding a, “I’d love to get to talk to a fan some more!” It wasn't a total lie, but he also didn't want to put the woman off since it was their first meeting. 

 

The woman gave a small chuckle before nodding, “My sister and I are holding a panel tomorrow afternoon at about 2:15, you can come watch and maybe talk a little bit afterwards” she suggested before taking another step back, “It was a pleasure to meet you, and maybe fate will allow us to meet again” she chirped before turning and bounding away. Nilesy waved the woman off before standing there completely stunned, had he just talked with angel… was this a dream? He swallowed the knot that had been holding him back from the conversations before shaking his head quickly, scanning the area noting the sudden crowds that he had been oblivious to forming. A faint smile crept onto his features before his gaze turned back towards the schedule he had originally been focusing on.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Well did you get to see her again!” Zylus’s voice exclaimed over the Skype call after Nilesy had fallen silent after the story. The Scotsman drummed his fingers against his desk before humming quietly, “I had planned to go and see her panel, but I lost track of time and ended up missing the panel” he admitted with a long drawn out sigh, a faint silence fell over the trio before Panda cleared his throat speaking up, “Man that could have been your soulmate and she just walked out of your life as fast as she entered”.   
“You're not helping Panda” Zylus hissed with a frown, “Uh did you even try looking this woman up? I mean Madame Savage is a bit of an unusual name”. A small groan resonated from Nilesy, he hadn't even really thought about that, but then again every time he thought about that moment he'd get lost in thoughts of ‘what if’. “I didn't even really think of that, I guess I just… I don't know” he sighed. 

 

“I don't really think you need to worry about finding this woman” Panda spoke up drawing the other two YouTubers attention. “Huh seems like chats blown up about this, ‘Madame Savage, Nilesy got to meet Madame Savage?!’, ‘I can't believe Madame Savage is a fan of the yogscast that makes her even better!’” Panda read out loud before Nilesy’s attention was quickly brought back to the chat surprised. Mixed in the hectic confused spam from other viewers were a couple posts here and there filling in the lost viewers. A couple other messages caught the Scotsman’s attention, ‘I can't believe Nilesy is in love with Madame Savagery!’, ‘Oh what a tragic crush!’, ‘I ship it’

 

“Man everyone's kind of blown up about this” Zylus mumbled rubbing his neck with a small chuckle. “Who is this woman anyways?” He questioned before typing echoed over the skype call. After a couple minutes Zylus quickly spoke up again, “You might want to check this out Niles” he muttered before a link was sent over Skype. “Comic book artist, has a couple books published and that's where her fandom kind of started. She's not to popular, but has a small growing fan base” Zylus spoke before peering over the website. The Scotsman quickly opened the link scanning over the page as it started to load, the first thing that caught his eyes on the small info page was residence. Dallas, Texas. At this he felt his heart sink into the pits of his stomach, Nilesy had fallen in love with a woman who lived nearly 4,600 miles away. Unless fate was smiling down upon him, there was no hope in ever meeting this woman again. “Oh wait! Looks like it's New Years over there in Scotland and the UK!” Zylus exclaimed snapping Nilesy out of his thoughts as he glanced at the clock on the corner of his screen. Sure enough, midnight. “Well happy New Years guys” Panda mumbled out content followed by a happy New Years from Zylus, “don't forget to make a wish for the New Year!” Zylus exclaimed. “I won't, and Happy New Year's to you guys” Nilesy hummed contently with a small drawn out sigh. One wish, I guess I'd wish to see her again…, but that's going to take a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years for the author!!  
> This is a short possible One-shot story that I've been writing for the past week or two, and I'm actually pretty proud of how it turned out.  
> Even though I only planned for it to be a one-shot if enough people are interested I'll write more, I actually have a whole long plot for this story, so maybe I'll write it for fun. Who knows.


End file.
